1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dynamic contact probe or feeler head for measuring machines and for the utilization thereof in processing machines for the solution of measurement tasks, incorporating a centrally inserted feeler which is deflectable in at least two coordinate directions, which is constructed so as to be tiltable about a tilting axis which is always equally distant from the feeler and always located in the same plane, and with an electromechanical, inductive or optical signal transmission.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
From the disclosure of German Patent No. 32 34 851 there has become known a dynamic contact or feeler head for measuring machines of the type which is under consideration, in which there is provided a packet of five superimposed positioned plates or lamina which are equipped with equally lengthy lever arms, and which are hingedly interconnected along their side edges so as to maintain a path or flow of force in a predetermined manner. The superimposedly arranged plates of the known feeler head are constituted from rigid metal discs. The hinge joints along the side edges are formed by leaf springs which are arranged to extend at right angles with the plates. It has been ascertained with regard to this known feeler head, that the demand for components is relatively high, and the individual parts must be extremely carefully assembled subsequent to relatively complex and precise individualized manufacture in order to be able to offer the desired precision in measurement by the feeler head. In addition to the foregoing, it is possible that the deflection of the feeler rod through presently two plates on the leaf spring hinge joints can be carried under only a relatively high force requirement.
From the disclosure of German Patent No. 26 20 099 there has become known a measuring head which is equipped with sensors or measuring feelers which are displaceable in three coordinate directions, and wherein the leaf spring hinge joints are equipped with leaf springs which are connected in sequence.
From the disclosure of U. S. Pat. No. 4,553,332 there has become known a sensing or measuring probe for the measurement of linear dimensions, which is equipped with a carrier and possesses a measuring feeler on a supportive movable arm. A single component provides the connection between the carrier and the movable arm. This single component possesses a first, a second and an intermediate section, which are separated from each other through the interposition of cutouts and bore holes, and which are in connection with each other through the intermediary of relatively narrow connectors or webs. This unitary single or unitary component has the core or nucleus of the feeler installation structure relatively voluminous and is constructed technologically expensive and complicated. The measuring contacting is possible by means of contact points on movable sections and necessitate a constant spring support. Although the above-mentioned member appears to be large and voluminous, notwithstanding the numerous cutouts and bore holes, it forms an unstable structure in various planes and directions.